Christmas, Snow Angels and Hot Chocolate
by TequilaKiss
Summary: [OneShot] HGBZ ...He lent down to her, and brushed his lips gently against hers. Apparently she had other plans, as she pulled him closer to her, and expanded the kiss...


**Disclaimer-**** All characters belong to J.K.Rowling. All that is mine is the plot. The idea of it invovling Christmas, Snow Angels, and Hot Chocolate came from a reivewer. **

**Dedication -**** This story is my Christmas gift to Aspirer. She asked for me to make a story concerning Christmas, Snow Angels and Hot Chocolate, and I did. So, Happy Christmas, Apsirer! Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

Christmas, Snow Angels and Hot Chocolate**

She let out a shriek of giggles, as he ran after her. She ran around a tree, only to find him in front of her. Unable to stop, she crashed into him, sending both of them flying into the snow.

Upon landing, she found herself on top of him. Looking down on him, she gave him a large grin. His cheeks were slightly rosy from the cold, but it wasn't too noticeable, since his skin was a dark, olive colour. He gave his head a slight shake, shaking his raven colored locks out of his dark blue eyes. He gave her a grin, and in about two seconds, had her flipped over so he was on top.

Her long, brown curls were strewn across the snow underneath her head. Her chocolate brown eyes shining with laughter, her full, red lips were curved into a beautiful smile, showing her white teeth.

He lent down to her, and brushed his lips gently against hers. Apparently she had other plans, as she pulled him closer to her, and expanded the kiss.

Pulling away from her, he licked his lips, and looked back down at her. She was grinning up at him, in a way he didn't like. All of a sudden, he seen white, and felt a cold sting to his face. Snow!

The snowball to the face had caused him to roll sideways off of her, which gave her a few seconds to scramble up to stand, and run. She didn't get far before he caught her around the waist, bring them both down again, but this time, side by side.

He looked over at her, and she looked over at him, and as if the both read each others mind, they both jumped up, and went to find some snow that hadn't been ruined by their tramping around.

She found hers first and plopped down on her back, and began moving her arms up and down, and her legs in and out.

He came over to her, and helped her up without ruining the perfect form. They looked down at the Snow Angel, seeing how perfect it looked. He walked up to the head of the Angel and drew a circle above her head, showing that she really was a Snow Angel.

Walking back to the young girl, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, and whispering in her ear,

"I love you, Hermione. You're my angel."

Hermione shivered from the tickling of his breath, and gave him a smell peck on the lips, before whispering into his lips,

"And I love you, Blaise."

Walking arm in arm, they walked up to the large oak doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and walked up to the 4th floor. They found a portrait, of a young boy and girl sitting in a green field eating from a picnic basket, and the young girl said,

" Hello Miss Granger, Mister Zabini. Password please?"

"Faerie lights" Blaise replied. The portrait swung opened and they stepped inside. They were in the Heads Common Room. Blaise walked over to the fireplace, and added more wood, while Hermione walked over to the Christmas Tree, that she had convinced Dumbledore to allow them to have. The lights were twinkling playfully, and the smell of pine filled the room.

Hermione walked over to the red, and white couch, in front of the warmly crackling fire, and snuggled up in a blanket. Blaise sat down beside her and offered her a mug of steaming Hot Chocolate. She drank from it cautiously, not wanting to burn her lips, and looked at Blaise. She let out a small giggle, and he gave her a questioning look, raising one dark eyebrow.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

She giggled some more, then lent towards him and kissed in between the bottom of his nose and the top of his lips. She licked her lips and said,

"You had some marshmallow on your face"

He smiled, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he leaned his head on her head.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione."

"Happy Christmas, Blaise."

* * *

**Happy Christmas, All! I hope you like my little ficlet, here! Like it says at the beginging, it's my Christmas gift to Aspirer! Go read some of her stories! There amazing! Happy Christmas, everyone! Why not get into the Christmas Spirit by reviewing, huh? lol**

**Happy Holidays! **

**Sha **


End file.
